


Hymns: Reprise

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Gabriel stumbles upon the Winchesters and Castiel in a weakened state; they're left to pick up the piecesThis is a remake of Hymns of the Night





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester had just returned to their motel room from the most recent hunt, this time having to do with a spirit who was haunting her family, both looking exhausted after getting attacked by the otherwordly being. 

"Sammy, hey, pass me that beer, would you?" Dean called to his brother, who sighed and reluctantly handed over the bottle. All in all it was an average day for the pair of sibling hunters or would it have been if a strange sound of stumbled thumping hadn't been heard. Sam was the first on his feet, reaching for the knife on the nightstand in case this wasn't human, creeping up to the front door. He slowly opened it, but to his surprise it was a man with unkempt hair that had dried red stains in it and glazed whiskey eyes. Whiskey. Sam stood there, startled by the sight that lay before him, only snapping out of his shock at the words that came after. 

"Well, Sammy-boy, I suppose you missed me." The slurred voice of _Gabriel_ spoke. Sam sprang forward, catching the injured angel in his arms before he could collapse to the ground. 

"Sam, what's-" Dean froze, staring in utter disbelief at the scene. 

"Help me, Dean," Sam ordered, his tone cold and laced with anger. 

Without another word Dean helped lift Gabriel up and they laid him on the couch, waiting for him to wake up. 

Pain flared up on his ribs, throbbing wildly in a way that shouldn't be felt. He winced, body screaming at the odd sensation, and ended up falling down again. "Woah, easy there," A voice that seemed familiar called out. He strained his eyes against a blinding light, finally adjusting them to see a tall figure in front of him. 

"Wh..." He groaned. 

"Gabriel? Hey, how are you feeling?" The person asked, their voice sounding oddly calming. Gabriel felt extremely disorientated and stumbled on his feet, forced to grasp a small table for support. 

"You shouldn't be trying to move yet." The figure said, gently placing their hand on his arm. Gabriel involuntarily flinched away from him, a sudden bout of barely contained panic coursing through him. 

"Gabriel, it's me. Sam. Do you remember me?" Sam... the figure in front of him began to seem clearer and a sense of relief came rushing out. He nodded silently, unable to process the situation. This had to be a dream, there was no way he had actually gotten to the Winchesters. 

"Alright, alright, good." Sam's voice said. 

"How did..." Gabriel swayed suddenly. He felt so weak, his vessel giving out beneath him, awkwardly falling into the younger hunter's arms. Sam helped him up again right as Dean came in with the first aid kit. Dean said nothing, walking out, casting one glance at his brother before fully exiting the room. 

"Sit. Does anything hurt in particular?" Sam asked, taking out a set of bandages from inside the small medical kit. 

"I..." 

"Let's do this. Take off your shirt and I'll see what can be cleaned." 

Everything hurt so much, but with his angel mojo having been heavily weakened there wasn't much that could be done apart from healing naturally like humans did. Gabriel hissed out in warning like a nervous cat when Sam cleaned the few marks that littered across his chest. The hunter was unnaturally quiet, refusing to meet the archangel in the eyes for some strange reason. Sam's mind was racing because he had a feeling, an uncomfortable horrible sensation, of what had happened, but the idea felt increasingly wrong and sickening just to think of. He'd been at the receiving end a few times yet it was nothing like this and wasn't about to voice anything so soon. Gabriel tried to hide it, trying not to make his flinches so noticeable, forcing down his states of panic and confusion. At times, everything faded around him, reforming back to that placr, back to the- no, no, focus somewhere else. 

"You can stay here... if you... want," Sam suddenly replied sheepishly. 

"I don't think that's necessary," stated Gabriel. He tried to prove his point by trying to walk on his own and ended up falling straight on his butt against the edge of the couch. Sam gave him an unimpressed look, sighing softly as he handed over the angel's shirt, closing the kit in question. Gabriel scowled, knowing full well that he was at the hands of one of the most frustrating hunters he'd ever met and there was little he could do about it. He did not under any circumstances show up on purpose because that would be ridiculous. Sam had left the room and despite his hushed whispering it was clear as day the two Winchesters were discussing the situation. 

* * *

"Gabriel's too weakened to be on his own! Just for a little while," hissed Sam. 

"I don't know. The guy's not exactly my favorite angel." Dean frowned. 

"He's hurt and I haven't a clue what happened, but he needs help." 

Seeing the stubborn gaze in his brother's eyes, Dean sighed, "Alright. What about the hunts?" 

" _I'll_ take care fo him." 

Sam couldn't help thinking of the injured angel, who was acting rather strangely even more so than usual, not that he blamed him. Gabriel's cheeriness had faded, reduced to this bloodied form, lacking any of that trickster attitude he'd come to known, that stumbled upon the hunter. What had happened? Sam didn't dare ask so soon considering just how much pain the archangel appeared to feel. He walked over to the only couch inside the motel, noticing that Gabriel was curled up, _fast asleep_ , most likely because of how exhausted he looked in his vessel. The hunter sat beside him and settled down, wondering just what was going on inside Gabriel's head. 

 

_Gabriel groaned deeply as he felt his vessel growing even weaker, no thanks to the sigils put up where he was being held. There was dried blood on his temple and more of it stained his clothes along with the floor. Hearing the door creaking open caused the angel to stand upright, glaring at his captor._

_"Ah, so you've finally awakened. What a fitting moment."_

_"Go away, you-" Gabriel coughed harshly, spitting out a mouthful of blood._

_"I wouldn't suggest talking like that. It's a shame, really, angel. I expected a whole lot more fighting from you."_

_"And give you an excuse to beat me again? I'll pass."_

_The man in front of him suddenly snarled and with a strength sent Gabriel into the wall. "You wouldn't act in such a way once I've broken you down. Remember that, angel, I can easily hurt you given your state."_

_Gabriel reluctantly submitted, knowing full well that his vessel, which had been bound to him, was the only thing stopping him from unleashing his fury. He hissed out in pain as a foot connected against his ribs, pretty sure that one of them had been broken. He counted down, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation coursing throughout his body, waiting for the moment of torture to end. Ten... nine..._

_His movements were_ _disoriented the moment he tried to stand, gasping for air as he felt a punch delivered to his stomach._

_Eight... seven...  
_

_Stumbling forward he moaned, pulled up by the hand grabbing a fistful of hair._

_Six... five..._

_The blade digging into his cheek, blood dripping onto his shirt around the shoulder blades._

_Four... three..._

_Backed up against the wall, forcing his body to remain still, as his breathing became heavy. Was this- no, he was being brought down, dropping onto his knees like an obedient pet._

_Two... one..._

_Darkness._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chapter pre-written with a few tweaks from the original. Expect the rest to come out when Heaven's Ground finishes. Maybe, just maybe, I'll upload one more beforehand since some chapters don't really change. 
> 
> If you don't already know from Heaven's Ground, I will be leaving next week for a vacation and will not back until the ends of August. Due to this there might be a period of leave from the site, but maybe I'll have access to wifi and be able to continue my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that motel's do not generally have a kitchen, but just go with it. 
> 
> Gabriel doesn't suffer too much in this chapter, well... not enough that it would have a long-lasting damage, that happens later on, but things will be a little difficult for him. Enjoy!

"Dean, what- where are you going?" Sam barked, eyes narrowing at the sight of Dean shoving a silver blade into a bag and slipped his jacket on. 

"Hunting. You can watch him for all I care." Dean glared, heading out the door. He didn't have the moment or time to worry about their unwelcomed guest, not when it was that prick who had messed with them for a while, nor did he want Sam lecturing him on something as ridiculous as protecting an archangel. 

"Dean- great," the younger Winchester sighed as Dean left, slamming the door shut behind him. He went into the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge, taking it to over to Gabriel who was lying on the couch, curled up on his side. Gabriel's stomach let out a growl, which should be impossible for an angel since they didn't need to eat, but his vessel was in desperate need of food in order for him to use it properly. 

"I thought you might need this. I'll worry about lunch, okay?" Sam asked with an extremely composed voice, noticing that the water bottle was now empty. He swallowed and hesitantly spoke, "If you don't mind me asking... what happened?" Gabriel stared at him before his expression darkened. 

"Don't go worrying about that," he hissed out. There was a tense silence, mostly from Sam's part, but at last the hunter disappeared into the kitchen and began rummaging around for food. Sam knew full well that Gabriel was holding something back and if he didn't want to tell him there was little he could do. The angel's eyes were filled to the brim with fear, quite the opposite to his cheerful outgoing personality. Sam stopped, realizing it had gotten very quiet, deciding to check up on Gabriel, only to notice that the archangel was now fast asleep. He sighed, slipping away, seeing how exhausted he'd looked before and attempting to hide it from everyone else. There was nothing to be said as the hunter finished fixing up on sandwiches, checking the room for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. 

_He tasted blood, the red substance trickling down his face, licking his lips to rid it from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were glazed over in pain yet he tried to remain awake. Much had happened and everything became blurred, blending endlessly, as if time had no real meaning anymore. He counted, or at least he tried to, and it seemed he'd been there for more than twenty days and less than a year. He stumbled onto his feet, hearing the strain of a door creaking open._

_"Well, well, seems like you're_ _awake. Start talking, angel," the familiar voice of his captor cooed._

_"Go to hell." Gabriel spat, his words laced with the same defiant venom. He hissed out as he was slammed against the wall, his wrists held at his sides._

_"Let me make it very clear, angel. Any wrong word, any wrong move, and I can put you in a world of pain. Is that what you want?"_

_"I'm not a dog."_

_Without so much as a warning a blade dug into his shoulder and he screeched, attempting to scramble away from his attacker. He moaned, his knees giving way beneath him, sending the whiskey-eyed male down to the ground. Gabriel spat up a handful of blood, wheezing from the kick delivered to his ribs, which probably just damaged them even more since they'd already been broken._

_"Why are you doing this? Let me go."_

_"I can do whatever I want to. Besides, you're an angel, a fine specimen that I need to break so save it."_

_Gabriel let out a bloodcurdling scream as a blinding hot pain surged through his body._

 

Sam, having heard the panicked and rather terrifying shouting, dropped everything and ran to Gabriel's side, whispering in the angel's ear to calm him down. 

"Gabriel! Hey, come on, snap out of it. You're not- Gabe?" The brown-haired man stopped, realizing the fighting had ceased. Gabriel looked exactly like a kicked animal, trying desperately not to appear so, so small. Sam reached his hand over, absentmindedly stroking the archangel's hair in a comforting gesture, not saying anything as the former Trickster nuzzled into his touch. 

"You're okay, see? It's okay." After what felt like hours the hunter glanced at Gabriel, who surprisingly dozed off again, quietly pulling away from the sleeping angel. Sam's lips curled into a smile before making way onto the opposite bed. Maybe there was a chance that Gabriel could heal from what had happened to him. 

* * *

Dean Winchester was not amused. He growled, having already canvassed the most recent scene, but had come up with empty. All that had been found was the victim's torn clothing and the splattered blood that had been left behind. The body was already removed, but it was obvious that this was the work of a werewolf, having read the report. The hunter scowled and eventually left the forest grounds, driving off to the station where he'd have a closer look at the victim and its content. Music blared on from his cassettes, the Metallic song echoing throughout the car. 

Arriving to the police station proved easy once he flashed the badge he carried with him. The woman, a young one roughly thirty five years old with honey eyes, simply nodded at 'Agent Coswell' and took him to the coroner's office. Dean grinned at her, a sly look falling on his face, then caught sight of the coroner, a middle-aged male that introduced himself as Cooper. 

"What's got the Feds worked up with this case?" Cooper questioned suspiciously. 

"Oh, it's mostly how this is the fourth one so far, and all with a particular pattern." Dean answered. 

Satisfied with the answer Cooper pulled out the body, which was torn to shreds, still coated with blood and the heart missing, the mark of a werewolf. Dean frowned because despite that there was still something odd, turning to glance at the coroner who was simply standing there with an odd look on his face. Cooper suddenly smiled, his entire body shaking as he started chuckling darkly. 

"Wha-" Dean froze in alarm as the older male's eyes turned pitch black. The hunter whipped out his gun, aiming it directly at the possessed human. 

"Oh, you really thought it would be that easy? Sorry, Winchester, it's not my cup of tea, but orders are orders. Any last words?" 

Dean smirked, "Yeah. Sweet dreams." He made to pull the trigger, but the gun was knocked out of his hands, sending it flying across the room. He snarled in the back of his throat, ending up being flung against the coroner's table, crumpling to a heap on the ground. He scrambled to grab his pistol, gasping as he was held in the air, kicking his feet furiously in an effort of escaping from the demon's grip. Before he could be finished a sharp cry escaped from the black-eyed creature's lips, its body falling down, dead. 

The hunter's eyes widened in shock and surprise at the form standing in front of him. A man with raven-black hair and vibrant blue eyes stood in front of him, sporting a trenchcoat and an awkwardly fastened blue tie. 

"Cas, what are you-" 

"Where is he?" 

Dean blinked, confused by the somewhat vicious tone in the angel's eyes. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabriel." 

Suddenly he understood and Dean's lips pulled into a frown before sighing deeply, "Cas, he's not in good shape. According to Sam, he might've- we're in the Grandsview Motel." 

* * *

Castiel vanished from sight, appearing inside the designated motel room, which immediately surprised Sam who had been near the front door. 

"How is he?" The blue-eyed angel asked. 

"Uh... he's- he's sleeping," Sam answered in a sheepish tone. 

Cas went towards the beds, seeing Gabriel lying on his side on a couch. The Seraph tilted his head to one side, an odd look forming on his face. He didn't really know what to make of the sleeping archangel who still had bits of dried blood in his hair and wearing clothes that clearly had seen better days. 

"Castiel, can I talk to you?" Sam asked, stepping into the other 'room' with a flash of worry, motioning towards the newest visitor. 

"I will listen to you." Castiel gave Gabriel one last glance before following the hunter into the kitchen, coming to stand near the ceramic counter. 

"It's about- look, he showed earlier looking horrible. He appeared- I think he was beaten repeatedly. There were markings on his chest," Sam spoke, dropping his voice to whisper so as not to wake Gabriel. Castiel said nothing then finally came up with a response. 

"How is he?" 

"... it's bad, like it's changed him somehow. He was having a nightmare." 

Without another word Castiel appeared next to Gabriel, resting his hand over the archangel's forehead, suddenly pulling back. Sam noticed the conflicted look settling on the Seraph's face. 

"What? What happened?"

"I must take care of something, but I will be back." 

"Castiel, no... wait-" Sam sighed in frustration as Castiel disappeared from the room to who knows where, doing who knows what. The hunter took a seat next to Gabriel and soon enough drifted off, not moving until the other awakened. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, on another note... 
> 
> This has been updated. Demon plans section is now gone and will not be brought up again. It, like I mentioned in the comments, is a terrible idea with no purpose.   
> -dream


	3. Chapter 3

Wind blew harshly outside of the motel while Sam, who had gone to buy food and fixed up dinner, calmly watched the now passed out archangel. After Gabriel's nightmare and Castiel's disappearance, the hunter was left to care for the whiskey-eyed angel despite the constant refusal of telling Sam whatever had hsppened to him. Gabriel had settled down, all of his grace heavily weakened, still needing time to recover. His skin seemed to retain a sickly-pale color, causing Sam to frown since he didn't know what that meant. Maybe it was simply the vessel, perhaps from exhaustion. The archangel had one arm hanging limply from his position on the couch, finally getting proper rest. He was breathing slightly uneven yet it didn't seem to be extremely horrible. 

"Mm..." Gabriel moaned softly, slowly blinking his eyes open. Upon seeing the half-awake hunter, the angel jolted upwards from surprise. 

"I have dinner." Sam said softly so as not to scare Gabriel. 

The celestial being practically engulfed the burger he'd been given, taking greedy bites, which greatly concerned Sam. It was almost like Gabriel had been starved continuously to the point where his vessel actually needed food. Angels didn't feed or any of the other physical needs that a normal human had to take. Maybe it was just a way of recharging... right? Gabriel still hadn't made a single joke like he would've before, holding resigned and pained expressions on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, his thoughts subconsciously flashing back to Castiel's sudden disappearance. Normally, the younger Winchester would've made nothing of it, but considering the state Gabriel had been in something just didn't make sense. Whatever Castiel saw left an unsettling sensation in Sam's heart, no matter what Gabriel did to his brother in the past. No one, not even the angel, deserved such a fate. 

"Oh, I'm fine!" Gabriel chirped, attempting to hide how he truly felt. The more he kept his nightmares, the easier it was for everything to continue like nothing happened. He had no reason for Sam Winchester to get involved. It was for the best. Gabriel's head started pounding, spots dancing in front of him, staggering when he tried walking. Breathe in, breathe out. Sam easily caught him, standing awfully close, before awkwardly pulling back. 

"Uh, sorry," Sam spoke sheepishly. 

"No, i-it's alright." Gabriel muttered, ignoring the way his pulse seemed to quicken, heart hammering faster. He brushed it off as an after effect since his vessel was forcibly bound to him. 

"Right, um- Gabe?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I- What happened to you?" 

Recalling the blood staining his lips, the agonizing torture, caused Gabriel to let out a soft whimper, which hardly went unnoticed by Sam. The hunter was staring at him strangely, a brief flash of concern appearing in his eyes. Gabriel glanced away, unable to make proper contact. This wasn't happening to him. 

* * *

Castiel appeared again an hour later, causing Sam to jump in surprise, earning a glare from the annoyed mortal. The Seraph cocked his head to one side and didn't say anything. He hadn't fully grasped what he'd seen, the condition in which a certain archangel was currently situated. Gabriel's grace, while usually held this burning fire, had greatly diminished and weakened.

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" Sam hissed. 

Castiel's eyes flashed, flickering to anger, a low snarl escaping his lips. He looked almost furious. 

Sam stared at him, wondering what could've possibly happened for the angel to be acting so strangely. 

"Gabriel is-" The Seraph hesitated, his expression pained. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Gabriel is tied to his vessel," answered Castiel, a grimace settling upon his face. 

"He's tied to what?!" Sam yelped; while still learning about angels, he felt that Gabriel's state was truly something to be concerned about. If his vessel was bound, which judging by Castiel's look meant yes, then what could happen to Gabriel? Sam sighed, realizing he shouldn't be caring this much, especially when he hadn't been on best terms with the archangel, but the worry still existed. He probably would've given the whiskey-eyed male somewhere to stay either way yet even Sam couldn't ignore how his heart seemed to quicken whenever he was around Gabriel. 

"What does that truly mean, Castiel?" Sam asked, dreading the answer. 

"..." Castiel didn't answer, which hardly seemed odd, considering what he had just found out.

"A vessel works in the way that it holds a celestial being inside. Tying the being to its vessel means they are unoble to escape their host and..." 

"Hey, you can tell me." Sam said, sounding reassure. He had to know; Gabriel couldn't keep suffering. 

"Gabriel, if he stays bound, would be reduced to a mortal state." 

"What are you saying?" 

"He would be human." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd generally planned to write the rest after Heaven's Ground, but I got this idea. Did you like the cliffhanger? Will Gabriel be able to escape being turned human? Who knows... for now?  
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the truth of Gabriel's condition comes out, nothing will ever be the same. With the archangel still a mess, can Sam be able to help him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains mild language and dark subjects.

* * *

Gabriel can hardly walk, but he tried to do so, awoken by the hushed whispering between two people. One he immediately recognized as Sam, the other sounded somewhat familiar yet was hard to place. The archangel limped over, hissing sharply as he suddenly paused, realizing his ankle had most likely been injured during the escape. He cried out when trying to continue walking, seeing a pair of hands reach out and catch him before he could end up on the ground. Gabriel moaned softly, eyes blinking up to see the extended raven wings that he alone could see. 

"Hey, Cassie," he managed. 

Castiel gently led him towards the couch, one hand lightly pressed over Gabriel's leg. The younger angel concentrated, his grace pulsing out, spreading all over, entwining through the injured ankle. 

"It will take one day to completely heal." 

Gabriel bit back a groan, eyes drifting towards the familiar form of Sam, who was watching the scene with worry on his face. The archangel easily understood that then were hiding something, both Sam and Cas, neither willing to tell him what was going on. 

"Alright, so what's new?" Gabriel asked casually, flashing one of his smiles. He saw the way the Seraph looked startled, wings now tucking nervously against his back. 

"Nothing, Gabe. Don't worry about it," sighed Sam. 

Gabriel snarled at the hunter, wondering whether his golden-brown wings were now flaring open, cursing at the fact that his hunter couldn't see them. The angel felt his face burn crimson; since when had he thought of Sam as his hunter? He knew that his vessel's heart was beating faster than normal, pulse quickening, thinking it was just a side effect from being beaten. Forcing away the memories of his torture, Gabriel noticed that both his caretakers, if they could be called that, were staring at him worriedly.

"What's the big deal?" 

Castiel's feathers were practically drooping now in a guilty manner, twitching slightly. Sam exited the room, leaving the two angels by themselves, sighing inwardly, wondering just how exactly this was going to turn out. The hutter couldn't fathom how Gabriel would be able to deal with the possibility of being human, an angel with clipped wings, unable to communicate with his brothers.  

* * *

"Castiel-" Gabriel began, but his younger sibling interrupted him. 

"I do not know how to tell you this." Castiel murmured, a complete opposite to how he usually was. 

Gabriel looked at him sharply, a horrible feeling dawning inside his chest, unable to truly cope with his situation. Panic seized inside of him, gasping harshly for air, his world spinning around him, spots dancing in his vision. He whimpered softly, struggling to breathe. 

"Brother? Gabriel!" Castiel's voice was filled with concern, the palm of his hand pressed against Gabe's head. 

Flashes of the beatings, torture beyond anything he'd seen, blood spilled everywhere, poured into the Seraph's mind. He pulled at a memory, sickened by what he was seeing. 

_Excruciating pain coursed through him as he howled in agony, tears streaming violently down his face. He jerked from the force of the electricity, moaning softly, attempting to pull his hand back yet couldn't from the ties holding him in place. Gabriel gritted his teeth, glaring fiercely at his captor, eyes wild like a wolf's._

_"You didn't really think someone would rescue you? You're nothing, little angel."_

_"Let me go," growled the archangel, lips pulled back. He screamed, the pulsing energy of the machine hitting him at full force. His body trembled, groaning, helplessly unable to move as the straps securing him were on too tight. Gabriel choked back another cry, biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to whimper. He would not bow into submission, but the more he was tortured the harder it became to stay awake. The angel attempted fighting countless times and each time ended with agonizing, unbearable, pain. It wouldn't ever stop, not when he was bound, confined to his vessel without the ability of his grace._

_He found it harder and harder to continue; instead of continuing this jerk's game, he could just end it, preferring oblivion to being held here like a pet. Gabriel forced himself not to react, allowing that his captor take him back to the cage. That's what it really was; a 'room' with bars, hardly any space, without the ability to truly move around. Once he noticed that his kidnapper had left, Gabriel broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, shaking. Damn these emotions, he thought, deciding he only had one of two options. He could fight or accept defeat, which would only allow his torturer to win. No, he wasn't letting that asshole have the satisfaction, no matter what he was going to fight... even if it cost him his life._

* * *

Castiel jolted back, stumbling, startled by what he had seen. He hadn't thought this was possible, the archangel Gabriel being tortured in such horrible methods.

"Ga-Gabriel," the Seraph started, his blue orbs locking with the other's whiskey irises.  

"Don't, just don't." Gabriel said in a voice unlike his own, empty and broken, the complete opposite of his usual cheery self. He didn't do anything to deserve this suffering, never asked Castiel for help, yet here was his charge, the fledgling he'd taken care of in his younger years, trying to help. 

The emotions inside the archangel were a spiraling mess, overwhelming, like he was slowly but surely turning human. He laughed bitterly at the notion when the truth dawned on him, staring ahead with wide and panicked eyes. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not after everything he'd been through. 

"Is it true?" 

Castiel glanced at him, puzzled, head tilted ever so slightly. 

"I do not understand." 

"Cassie, don't lie to me. Am I- human?" 

The silence that followed was all he needed for everything to come crashing down. 

"There is a high possibility," answered Castiel. 

Gabriel coughed harshly, not bothering to pull away when his brother set one hand on his shoulder. The archangel didn't move, eyes on his palm, startled and frightened by what he saw. Flecks of blood were all over it. 

 

_You're nothing now, a whimpering, screaming mess who can't escape his own nightmares._

_Poor little angel's got his wings clipped... there's no escaping this._

**Someone save me. I can't do this anymore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I haven't abandoned you. Things will get better; they'll just get worse first before that can happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's short, but I haven't uploaded as of late and this is the moment you've all been waiting for. There will be around five more chapters.

It's been almost two weeks and still no progress in properly in properly giving Gabriel his grace back. Dean had returned from the hunt, fuming at Castiel, who sheepishly apologized for the abrupt leave that day, yet the older Winchester calmed down a couple days after coming back. Sam continued taking care of the traumatized Gabriel, who in spite of everything developed a smidge of his old personality. Their bond thickened over time with Sam spending most of his days at the motels, making sure the archangel was okay. It was one particular Fall morning when everything changed.

"He's not ready to leave, Dean!" Sam fired back, glaring at his older brother, daring him to argue. 

"Gabriel is an archangel, Sam! You can't expect us to continue fully taking care of him!" Dean shot back, his patience wearing thin.

"He is practically human!" 

Dean sent his younger sibling a dark look before stalking away to the Impala, trying to cool off. He didn't see any point in having Gabriel around especially when it was just getting in the way. Just before he had the chance to open the driver's side, he was greeted by the appearance of a certain Seraph. Castiel's eyes were a striking stormy blue, brimming with anger, one hand curled tightly around his blade. He looked all the avenging angel, using his free hand to grasp Dean by the collar of his shirt, moving dangerously close. 

"What the hell, Was?!" Dean snarled, fighting against the tight grip. 

"You cannot leave him alone, Dean!" Castiel hissed. 

Dean blanched, realizing what had happened, coming to a sudden conclusion that Sam told the Seraph about his decision on Gabriel. He jerked back when Castiel finally released him. The Seraph's eyes were wild yet made no move to attack, loosening his hold on the blade. 

"Cas-" 

"He is not going. He stays." 

Cas' wings, despite being invisible to human eyes, were flared wide open, bristling and fluffed up. He didn't move from his position, attempting to get the point across.

Dean seemed about ready to protest yet sudddenly sighed in annoyance. "Alright, fine! Gabriel can stay!" He snapped. 

Castiel felt as if it was getting really hot, his pulse going faster than normal. He didn't understand why he was experiencing this, only that there was something _right_  about being with Dean, the bond they shared. His mind traveled, for some unexplainable reason, towards the bunker, spending the night alone there, having only Dean for company. 

_Castiel's cheeks burned red, smiling wide at the older hunter, nuzzling into his hold. It was humanly, a sensational touch, not saying anything. Dean's hands were wrapped around the angel's middle, his nostrils flaring softly in the celestial being's here. A surprising contrast to the stern, no-nonsense attitude, that Dean normally had. The hunter pulled away from Cas, staring directly into the vibrant blue irises which the angels possessed as if staring through a never-ending abyss. Castiel unconsciously moved closer, his heart racing even faster than average._

"Castiel?" Dean's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Um... we, uh, should go inside." 

* * *

Gabriel was sleeping peacefully, a huge difference to his fitful nightmares where he'd scream himself hoarse. The archangel curled into a ball like a cat, not noticing when Sam entered the room. He heard someone gently whispering his name, causing the whiskey-eyed male to stir slightly. 

"Gabriel?" 

He blinked groggily, moving upright to sit, as he finally saw Sam holding a plate of food. Gabriel grinned deviously, "Oooh! Lunch in bed." He remembered how he was when he'd first arrived, terrified and frightened after the immense amount of torture he went through. Sam rolled his eyes at the comment, setting the plate down, situating himself next to the archangel. 

"How are you feeling?" The hunter asked. 

"I'm quite better, Samsquatch!" Gabriel laughed, sounding like his normal self. He felt at ease around the human, who went out of his way to be with him, not caring about whether or not he was an angel and all that he'd done. 

"That's good, really," Sam spoke in a softer voice, his face turning red. He got closer until both angel and human were nearly touching, one hand on top of Gabriel's. 

Gabriel suddenly blushed, locking his whiskey irises with chocolate brown, trying not to sound like a fool the moment he spoke. He never got the chance as he suddenly pulled Sam down, their lips touching. Sam deepened the kiss, earning a soft squawk from the angel who answered with a pleased purr. It was wonderful, this idea of belonging, having someone who truly loved him, hardly caring about anything else.

"Gabriel, I-" 

"So.. is this what you were expecting?" Gabriel questioned. 

Sam smiled, "Well, no, but I wouldn't have it any other way." 

He had experienced this warm feeling before, but nothing like this. A fire burned inside of him, staring deeply into the sudden golden-brown of Gabriel's eyes. Neither spoke, not even caring when the door creaked open, signaling Dean's arrival. 

Gabriel could see faint traces of Sam's soul, like the flames that roared in the night, a spirit which couldn't be properly tamed. The archangel leaned forward again, kissing Sam with such passion, such grace. He had never truly loved, not even with his own brothers. 

"I will never let you go." Gabriel murmured gently. 

* * *

"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you." Loretta Young 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for seemingly abandoning this story... again. I've just been really busy with school. However, I say with deep regret that Hymns is coming to an end. Instead of the 11 chapters, it will be shortened down to 7.

"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."- Oscar Wilde 

Sam knew better than to disturb Gabriel when he was lost in his own thoughts, but today seemed different. Since they had shared the passionate kiss, Gabriel grew more open, traces of his old self showing in the way he talked with that purr, the way he now teased and walked, sauntering down to the kitchen in a playful manner. Sam reached out, putting his hand gently on the archangel's shoulder, causing the whiskey-eyed male to jump slightly in surprise then slowly calm down.  

"Gabe, is something troubling you?" Sam asked.  

"It's been almost two weeks since I came here. Shouldn't I be doing something? I need my grace."  

Realization hit Sam like bricks, recalling Castiel's furious expression when the Seraph had announced that Gabriel could be rendered mortal if the grace remained bound to his vessel without control of it. Restoring it was a deed which Sam had no idea how to accomplish; Gabe wasn't fallen nor had he rebelled, leaving the hunter dumbstruck when he searched for a solution. Even then, the trickster angel had his wings practically clipped, trapped in human state, still healing from injuries sustained during his capture and torture. Even then, he still refused to speak of what happened. He wouldn't force Gabriel to tell as it was entirely up to the archangel-slowly-turning-human.  

"Gabriel, maybe... maybe staying human would be the best thing for everyone." Sam spoke softly.  

"No! Why would I want that? What if... I die?" Gabriel cried, shaking badly. He allowed his human to hold him, letting the younger Winchester run hands through his hair in a comforting manner. Tears leaked from the archangel's eyes as he sobbed openly into Sam's shoulder, the noises of the male's breathing managing to calm him down.  

"Gabe, it's going to be fine. Whatever happens is going to be alright. I promise." Sam soothed. He wanted to help, he really did, but how could he... there was no known way of recovering grace in the way of Gabriel's situation.  

After succesfully having calmed the ex-trickster down, Sam gently laid him back down on the bed, pressing a soft kiss into the angel's temple. One way or another, he would help regain his grace, his true self. How could no one have heard his screams, his tortured cries ringing out in the night? Sam glanced at the window, raising his head, looking desperate.  

"If someone is truly listening, then please... help me heal him. Please."  

There was no answer, no rustling of trees, no whisper in his ear. Sam's hand clenched into a tight fist, stalking out of the room as silent as he could. The hunter took a deep breath and headed outside, finally letting out an angry cry. Why had it come to this? Seeing Gabriel managing to recover was amazing, but at the same time... his fears of dying, of losing the small amount in dignity he still had, that pained Sam. It really did.  

"Sam?" A voice called out. Castiel. Sam turned sharply around, facing the blue-eyed angel with an exhausted gaze.  

"What do you need?"  

"How is he?"  

"He's- I don't know. One moment he's going to get better and the next he's not. I don't know what to do." Sam hissed through gritted teeth. One simple answer, that's all he needed.  

"There might be one way," Castiel finally said. He noticed how the human finally seemed to relax, all anger fading from his hazel eyes, shoulders not tense anymore.  

"What is it?"  

"Gabriel is human now. Show him what it is like to be human."  

"And how do I accomplish that?"  

   
 

If there was one thing Sam knew it was that Gabriel loved candy, almost as much as the hunter loved him. The hazel-eyed Winchester found himself smiling, a small sincere one, lightly shaking the archangel awake. Gabriel stirred, his whiskey irises sliding open, looking up at Sam with that familiar grin.  

"Hey, Sammy, what's up?" Gabe chirped.  

"Come on. There's somewhere I want to take you," Sam said. He didn't bother telling the archangel where they were going, leading him into the Impala.  

"Aw come on, Samshine, why won't you tell me where we're going?" Gabriel mock whined.  

After what felt like forever, the angel-turned-human finally realized they were pulling into a store, a sign reading 'Russel Stover's.' The fresh aroma of chocolate hit him full-force and Gabriel visibly perked up, his entire vessel seemingly brightened. For a brief flicker of a moment, Sam thought he saw the silhoutte of a halo before it quickly faded and the light vanished.  

"You did this for me?" Gabriel questioned softly.  

"Of course, Gabe. You deserve it."  

Gabriel didn't hesitate to pull his human into a kiss, his hands wrapped around Sam's waist. Hearing the brief squeak of surprise from Sam, which soon turned into a soft moan, only seemed to make the archangel happier, only letting go when he realized the hunter still needed to breathe.  

"Thank you, Sam."  

The pair entered the chocolate store, with Gabriel immediately bounding up to the samples, humming in appreciation at the taste of dark chocolate in his mouth. He saw Sam talking to the clerk, not understanding what they were saying since his human made a point of whispering, which only made him curious. The brunette kept taking samples, now letting a piece of milk chocolate mixed with caramel sit in his mouth.  

"Alright, thank you," he heard Sam speak.  

"What was that about, Samsquatch?"  

"You'll see." Sam smiled.  

Gabriel pouted in reply, using the puppy-eyed trick in order of convincing Sam to tell him. Sam only laughed as he simply made his angel wait, pulling him into a tender kiss, while the clerk disappeared into the backroom. "Mm..." The archangel-turned-human moaned. He purred in response, moaning slightly when Sam slid his arms onto his neck.  

The clerk came back, clearing his throat to get the pair's attention. He held a small box in his hands, handing it over to Gabriel. The whiskey-eyed angel glanced at Sam, who gave him a nod, before eagerly opening it. Inside was a perfectly-shaped photo frame made entirely of the bark used to create chocolate. "You... Sam, I- I don't..." 

"I love you, Gabriel. Whatever happened to you, no matter who hurt you, I care." 

"Sam, I- you mean that?" 

"I love you... forevermore. I care." 

Without warning, and completely against his will, tears spilled down Gabriel's face as he laughed wildly. Sam loved him. Oh, this was perfect. Maybe he had the chance to get through his current predicament even in human state. He could heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little ridiculous, but I promised this would get finished. Just one more to go. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I’m not dead, my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy!

_“Hope is like the sun, which, as we journey toward it, casts the shadow of our burden behind us.”- Samuel Smiles_

Several months later…

The light of the sun shone upon the grass of Oaksfield Park, glistening against two distinct trails. One path led further into the unwinding forest, disappearing from sight, while the other extended into the sun-filled field. Standing by a tall pine tree was a man dressed in a green shirt with a pair of knee-length pants, sucking the cherry lollipop in his mouth. He ran a hand through his short and cropped brunette hair, whiskey eyes landing on someone coming his way. Gabriel smiled wide at the sight of a familiar hazel-eyed male walking forward.

  
“Heya, Samsquatch!” The archangel-turned-human grinned wildly. He looked far happy than he ever had been before. Sam Winchester’s lips curled up into a soft smile, coming to stand beside his angel, pulling the whiskey-eyed ex-trickster into a kiss.  
Gabriel purred in delight as he relaxed in the hunter’s hold, hands closing around Sam’s waist. Oh, it was so… so divine. His human suddenly pulled back and grasped Gabriel’s hand, finally speaking.  
“Are you ready, Gabe?” Sam asked in a soft voice.  
His archangel swallowed, “Of… Of course.”  
Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand reassuringly as the couple headed in the direction of the brightly-lit field, neither saying a word at first. When Sam stopped, his mate did the same and looked at him curiously.

  
“You’re going to be okay, Gabe. I promise.” Sam told him, noticing that the other was visibly nervous with the way Gabe’s hands were now filled with beads of sweat.

  
“Okay… let’s do this,” his companion breathed.

Gabriel followed alongside, confidence in his every step, coming to stand near the vast open field. He glanced to one side, seeing his younger brother, the Seraphim angel Castiel, a hand wrapped around Dean Winchester’s body. After much awaited time, Cassie had finally asked Dean, Sam’s older brother, to become official and ended up going on their date only two months back.

  
“Just breathe. It’ll be okay.” Sam said to his boyfriend.

  
There were a few birds flying high above in the sky, a pretty bluejay landing next to Gabriel, causing the archangel-turned-human to raise an eyebrow from the shock and confusion. The little bird made a small chirp as if saying hello to the whiskey-eyed male. Gabriel tilted his head while the bluejay hopped off, landing further down, and out of curiosity he followed after the little creature. He continued down until he was face-to-face with Castiel, who gave the former trickster an affirmed nod. Gabriel’s eyes closed as he concentrated, feeling the wind shift around him, blowing against his hair, like everything was currently at peace. Sam gasped in sudden shock, coming up to stand beside his boyfriend, grasping the archangel’s hand in his own.

  
“It worked.” The hunter breathed, hearing Gabriel howl with laughter beside him.  
Castiel laid his palm on his brother’s shoulder, a faint smile upon the Seraph’s face.

  
“Let’s go home, brother,” the blue-eyed angel spoke.

  
Gabriel clasped Sam’s hand tightly and the duo walked off, closely followed behind by Dean and Cas, towards an area filled with picnic tables. Dean had been holding a basket containing various foods and drinks, a token in the chance this worked and an offering to celebrate. Cas helped to set up everything, eyes wandering towards a couple bees flying about. The younger celestial being sat down beside Dean, the pair sharing a kiss, before cocking his head to one side as Gabriel’s lips split into a grin and dug into the basket to pull out a bag filled with sweets. Sam only rolled his eyes in amusement at the antics of his boyfriend before pulling the archangel into a slow loving kiss.

  
“I told you that you’d get through this, angel,” Sam breathed.

  
“I didn’t doubt you, Sammy.”

 _“I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars.”-  Og Mandino_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a pleasure writing this story, but it too must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Take care, my lovely readers, and may the light guide your path.  
> -dream


End file.
